


4 Tage vorher

by Niemernuet



Category: Schwingen RPF, Sports RPF, Swiss Wrestling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niemernuet/pseuds/Niemernuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pwp<br/>Was soll man mehr dazu sagen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Tage vorher

Das Wochenende war kühl und herbstlich gewesen, aber pünktlich auf den Montag war der Sommer wieder zurückgekehrt. Tagsüber war es schwülheiss gewesen, der Abend jedoch klar und durch eine leichte Brise auf die perfekte Temperatur gebracht.   
Der Dienstag war eine Kopie des Montags. Lange konnte es nicht mehr so weitergehen, bald mussten die ersten Gewitter kommen, aber an diesem Abend wollte Matthias keine Sekunde an die Zukunft verschwenden.   
Gestern hatte er ein leichtes Training gemacht, strikt nach Plan, heute war ein Schontag.  
Seine Trainer, der für den Körper und der für den Kopf, hatten den Plan zusammen ausgearbeitet, einzig auf Matthias ausgerichtet.   
Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass er nicht funktionierte.  
Vor drei Jahren war Matthias zu dieser Zeit schon im Tunnel gewesen, aus dem er erst fünf Tage später, Sonntagnacht, wieder herausgefunden hatte. Dieses Jahr stand er erst vor dem Tunnel, wenn auch schon einige Tage, aber er konnte den ersten Schritt hinein nicht tun.  
Er setzte den Blinker und verliess die Autobahn.   
Etwas liess ihn nicht hinein, etwas, das weder der Trainer für den Körper mit all seinen Gewichten noch der Trainer für den Kopf mit all seinen Worten wegschaffen konnten.

Wenn er sie denn überhaupt eingeweiht hätte.

Er liess die kleine Stadt hinter sich und folgte der Strasse hinauf zum nächsten Dorf. Im Rückspiegel sah er die glitzernde Oberfläche des Sees.   
Das Häuschen war weit oben, schon fast weg vom Dorf, hoch über dem See. Mit jedem Meter, den er ihm näher kam, wuchs eine Frage, die ihn zu ersticken drohte.  
Was, wenn Kilian im Tunnel wäre?

Die Tür öffnete sich noch ehe er richtig angehalten hatte. Matthias liess sich Zeit vom Parkplatz durch den kleinen Garten zu Kilian. Er sah ihn gerne an.   
Manchmal überkam ihn eine Angst, dass er eines Tages weg sein könnte und er ihn nicht genug angesehen hätte. 

Er erinnerte sich an die vergangenen zwei Mal drei Jahre. Sie waren beide älter geworden, ihre Haarlinien hatten sich schon ein wenig zurückgezogen, auch wenn sie beide eitel genug waren, es zu verstecken. Noch aber zeigte keiner von ihnen Schwäche. Beide waren sie auf dem höchsten Punkt ihrer Kräfte, auch wenn Matthias schon den kalten Wind des Abgrunds spürte.   
Er erinnerte sich an Kilians Gesicht vor sechs Jahren. Die Augen waren härter geworden, er hatte gelernt, eine Fassade hochzuhalten.   
Nur manchmal erlaubte er Matthias noch einen Blick auf sein Innerstes, wo immer noch der gleiche schüchterne Junge versteckt war. 

Wenn er sich über Matthias‘ Besuch nervte, zeigte er es nicht. Wortlos liess er ihn eintreten und schloss die Tür hinter ihm und noch ehe Matthias einen weiteren Schritt tun konnte wurde er von starken Armen herumgedreht. Sie wanderten über seine Hüften und den Rücken, durch seine Haare und die Schläfen entlang, während Kilians weiche Lippen ihn zärtlich küssten. Seine Zunge war nie stürmisch, immer sanft und gerade dadurch schaffte er es immer wieder von Neuem, Matthias den Atem zu rauben.   
Matthias‘ Hände wanderten nicht über Kilians Körper, stattdessen zog er ihn fest an sich, als ob er ihn nie wieder loslassen möchte. Wahrscheinlich schnürte er Kilian die Luft ab, aber noch hatte Matthias ihn nicht genug gefühlt. Nur langsam drang seine Wärme in Matthias hinein.  
Kilians Lippen verschwanden von seinen, nur um an seinem Kinn und Hals atemlose Küsse zu setzen. Ein Schauer fuhr durch Matthias und entlud sich in etwas, das ein Seufzer sein sollte und doch mehr einem Schluchzer glich. Mit seinen Zähnen fuhr er an Matthias‘ Nacken entlang und stoppte über eine Haarbreite über dem Kragen.

„Wir hatten eine Abmachung.“

Matthias zog ihn noch ein wenig enger an sich und kam wahrscheinlich an die Grenze des Schmerzhaften.   
„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid.“ Immer wieder.

Kilians Hände gruben sich in seine Schultern und endlich musste er ihn loslassen. Kilian nahm seine Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang ihn, hochzublicken, während seine Hüfte langsam zu kreisen anfingen. Ein feines Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich böse bin.“

Für Matthias war es Einladung genug und endlich fühlte er sich sicher, ihn loszulassen. Diesmal begann er den Kuss und er küsste ihn stürmisch und verlangend, so wie er es nicht anders konnte. Dann war Kilians Linke auf seinem Schritt. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er am Reissverschluss entlang und Matthias konnte ein Zucken seiner Hüfte nicht unterdrücken. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden merkte er, dass ihn Kilian rückwärts lenkte, den Korridor entlang in das erste Zimmer zu seiner Rechten. Ihre Kleider bedeckten den ganzen Weg dorthin.  
Zwei Schritte bevor er an das Bett stiess, Matthias kannte den Weg gut genug, drehte er sich rasch um seine eigene Achse, damit es Kilian war, der rückwärts auf das Bett fiel.   
Er stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und strahlte ihn an. Eine Röte bedeckte ihn von seinen Wangen bis fast zum Bauchnabel. 

Manchmal, wenn Matthias sie in Gesellschaft erblickte, brachte es ihn fast um den Verstand. 

Sein Schwanz war schon hart und reichte fast bis zur Röte hinauf. Eine Sekunde starrte er mit gierigem Blick auf Matthias, der ebenfalls schon halb hart war, danach zwang er seinen Blick hinauf.

„Nur diese Nacht“, sagte er. „Danach gilt’s!“

Ohne darauf zu antworten stürzte sich Matthias auf ihn und begrub ihn unter Küssen. Kilian schien darauf gewartet zu haben, denn schon fühlte er wie sich sein Bein um ihn schlängelte und seine Bewegungen stoppte, danach, bevor er es merkte, lag er selber auf dem Rücken. 

Sie waren schliesslich Schwinger.

Kilian grinste auf ihn herab und liess seine Hüfte langsam über denen von Matthias kreisen. Sein Schwanz war heiss und hart auf Matthias und hinterliess eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Haut.

„Zuerst darf ich“, sagte er und zog ein Kondom und die kleine Flasche aus dem Nachttisch. 

Matthias stöhnte als seine kräftigen Finger seinen Schwanz griffen und er merkte, was er damit meinte. Gebannt sah er zu, wie Kilian ein wenig von der Flasche auf seinen Fingern verteilte und unter sich hindurch griff und biss sich auf die Lippen als der erste Finger verschwand. Kilian bearbeitete sich langsam, doch sein Keuchen verriet ihn.   
Einen Moment musste Matthias wegblicken, es fühlte sich an, als ob er es keine Sekunde länger aushalten könnte. Danach wanderte auch seine Hand Kilians Arsch entlang und endlich, als er einen weiteren Finger zu Kilians zweien steckte, entlockte er ihm ein Stöhnen.   
Seine Geduld währte nicht lange und schon zerrte er Matthias Hand weg, umklammerte dessen Schwanz und liess sich langsam darauf hinunter gleiten.   
Vor Matthias‘ Augen wurde alles weiss und er bäumte sich auf. Kilian war heiss und eng um ihn und es schien ihm, als ob er schon jetzt kommen müsste.   
Er wagte es nicht, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen, sah stattdessen gebannt zu, wie sich Kilian von Matthias Schwanz hob und wieder hinunterglitt, konnte seine Augen nicht davon nehmen, wie er wieder unter seinen Hüften verschwand. 

Er liess ihm Zeit, bis Kilian seinen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, danach bockte er einmal auf. Kilian seufzte und Matthias wusste, dass er den Punkt gefunden hatte. Er stützte seine Beine auf und kam ihm in den Bewegungen entgegen, stiess in ihn hinein, bis sich die Seufzer zu Stöhnen ausgeweitet hatten.   
In seinem Magen sammelte sich die altbekannte Hitze, die nur eines bedeutete. Er stiess noch ein wenig heftiger, noch ein wenig schneller, und seine Hände wanderten Kilians Schenkel hinauf, aber ehe sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten riss sie dieser weg und hielt sie über Matthias‘ Kopf gefangen. 

„Lass mich…“, stöhnte er und stiess weiter auf Matthias hinunter. 

Matthias schloss seine Augen und biss auf seine Lippen um noch länger durchzuhalten, nur noch ein wenig länger. Erst als Kilians Bewegungen stockten riss er sie wieder auf und sah zu, wie dieser vor seinen Augen auseinander fiel. Er versuchte, Kilians stockenden Rhythmus aufrecht zu erhalten und stiess noch einmal in ihn hinein, noch zweimal, ehe Kilian mit einem Schrei über ihm kam und über Matthias‘ Bauch und Brust spritzte. 

Diesmal war er es, der die Überhand gewann und ihn auf den Rücken drehte noch während die letzten Zuckungen durch ihn fuhren. Willig hob er für Matthias seine Beine und zog ihn an sich. Mit harten Stössen nahm Matthias den alten Rhythmus wieder auf. Die Hitze in ihm dehnte sich aus. Unter ihm wand sich Kilian und stiess kleine Seufzer aus, überempfindlich geworden von seinem Orgasmus. Jedes Wimmern fuhr direkt zu Matthias‘ Schwanz und liess ihn zucken. 

„Komm! Mäthu…“, flehte Kilian. 

Wieder wurde es weiss vor Matthias‘ Augen als er seine Worte hörte.

„Kilu“, stöhnte er, dann kam er in heissen Stössen. 

Kilians Finger auf seinem Arm waren das erste, was er wieder spürte als er zurückkam. Sie blieben nicht lange, sondern wanderten weiter, streichelten seine verschwitzte, klebrige Haut. Auf dem anderen Arm lag Matthias und er fühlte Kilians sicheren Griff auf seiner Hüfte. Auch diese streichelte Kreis auf seine Haut. Er wartete noch ein wenig, versank noch ein wenig länger in diesem Gefühl, ehe er das Kondom von seinem Schwanz zog und es auf den Boden gleiten liess. Danach küssten sie, lange, als ob sie nie mehr aufhören möchten.

Vor drei Jahren war Matthias zu dieser Zeit schon im Tunnel gewesen, aus dem er erst fünf Tage später, Sonntagnacht, wieder herausgefunden hatte.  
Vor drei Jahren hatte es aber auch noch nichts gegeben, für das es sich gelohnt hätte, draussen zu bleiben.


End file.
